


A Glimmer and Crunchy Noodles

by Centarious



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm listenng to freaking heathers and writing fluff about fictional characters, Love, Plot what plot/There's actually plot, Should be writing my main story... or doing homework... but no, Terrible right? Hahaha I'm not writing porn, This isn't porn, love struck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centarious/pseuds/Centarious
Summary: We were a normal couple living in a normal, small, apartment. We ate out at the local restaurant every night and treated ourselves to some fancy dollar-fifty pop that didn't taste like dishwater and the broken dreams of the manager who refilled the machine.We'd take strolls down the block and pass the garbage cans overflowing with trash and shiny cars owned by men in failing marriages. We'd go to the local park and sit holding hands whilst the woman who lived in the gazebo watched on in envy or anger.We were normal and desperately in love.





	

We were a normal couple living in a normal, small, apartment. We ate out at the local restaurant every night and treated ourselves to some fancy dollar-fifty pop that didn't taste like dishwater and the broken dreams of the manager who refilled the machine.

We'd take strolls down the block and pass the garbage cans overflowing with trash and shiny cars owned by men in failing marriages. We'd go to the local park and sit holding hands whilst the woman who lived in the gazebo watched on in envy or anger.

We were happy with our lives, even if we didn't have money or real plates, because unlike the restaurant manager or gazebo lady, we didn't care that we had pennies in our pockets, and that pennies were about to be worthless in the eyes of the mint. We didn't mind that we saved up all year for a chance to sit and eat at that fancy french place on our anniversary and that we may have to be frugal for the next month or so to make up for what we ate. Nothing like that mattered.

I smiled softly to myself as I plunged the Styrofoam plate into the warm dish water. Soap creeper up to m elbows as I washed of the remnants of tonight's homemade delicacy. Who knew spaghetti could burn? Luckily, Silas didn't mind that the noodles were a bit crunchy and black.

I pulled out the plate and sat it down onto the towel beside me. I grabbed the second plate and began to wash again. I jumped in horror as my fingers came into contact with slice spaghetti floating in the water. My arms flung out from the water, bringing up bits of soap and food in the flurry of water.

I let out a quick cry as a noodle fell into my bare foot. I kicked it off and padded out of the puddle surrounding me. My shirt was drenched in water and my pride was sucked down the drain. I just wanted to do the dishes and make dinner for once!

I sighed and sat down at our tiny little table mere feet away from the sink and listed to the soft dripping from my shirt. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. All day I'd been excited to cook Silas something as we always just go out for some cheap burgers. I even bought candles... Long story short I burnt myself on the only candle that survived the trip home, as the rest had snapped in half. Then I scalded my hand in the boiling water whilst making the noodles, while I was trying to find the burn cream the noodles burned because I put too little water in. The sauce went fine besides the melt down I had when I spilt some. I was internally shattered when Silas came home, but the smile he had when he saw what I'd prepared glued me back together. The crunching of spaghetti and my failure to wash dishes has brought me so close to snapping again though.

"Corrin?" I herd my boyfriend ask. I looked over to him. He treaded over to me, newly garbed in his pajamas, "I herd you yell, are you okay?" he asked, trying his best to secretly look to the puddle of water in the middle of the kitchen.

I sighed softly, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little mishap."

"Do you need some help?" he asked cautiously, instinctively knowing I was nearing to burst into tears.

"No." I whispered. I stood up, trying to feign off my defeat, and grabbed a towel. I kneeled down, getting my jeans wet as I soaked up the water and noodles. My eyes burned and my nose began to run as I looked down at the puddle. I sniffed and blinked away the tears but one dared to defy me and fell into the puddle with a soft drip. I groaned and furiously wiped up the floor with my already soaked towel.

"Corrin?" he drew out my name ever so slightly.

"Yes?" I sounded pitiful. Utterly, pitiful. How could this man ever love me? I can't cook. I can barely clean. Jeez even when I attempt to be romantic I fail horribly! I can't even keep myself to- Now he's helping me!!

His hand slid over mine as he took the soaking towel out of my hand. He threw it up onto the counter and opened a cupboard to grab another.

"No, no, it's fine! I can handle this!" I said in a desperate panic. My lips quivered and formed into a slight frown as I tried to hold back my second meltdown. Silas looked back to me as he grabbed the piece of fluffy cloth. He closed the cupboard and leaned back as he handed it to me. He nodded softly and stood back up.

I cleaned up my mess, pushed back the urge to cry and finally finished the dishes. When I finally turned back to Silas he sat at the table leaning on his curled up hand, half asleep. His mouth hung open just a smidge.

I smiled softly. I walked around the table, facing away from him, and turned off the lights. I jumped as I herd a hefty bang. I quickly turned. Silas groaned and pulled his head from the table, rubbing his forehead. He brought his hand down, blood smudged on his forehead and hand. I gasped,

"Are you alright!"

Silas furrowed his eyebrows, paying me no attention as he looked down into his other hand. Something glinted and his eyes went wide. He clutched his hand tight and ran off to the bathroom. He shut the door quick. I jumped to the door and knocked frantically,

"Silas, are you okay? You were bleeding!"

"Y-yeah! Yeah I'm fine! It's all good, uh... don't come in here!"

"Are you sure? That looked pretty bad!"

"No, I'm alright really! I-I m-my blood is just kinda thick is all! That's why there was so much, I'll be fine just don't come in here."

I herd the sink turn on and then a sharp gasp,

"No, no, no!" I herd Silas say in a panic.

"I'm coming in now!" I warmed him. I pushed open the door and he stared down the drain like a broken man. Blood trickled down his cheek, "Sit down." I commanded. He looked to me in horror and quickly bit his lip.

"Uh! I can manage this. Get out... please."

"Wh-what?" I mumbled in confusion. In a flash I recovered,  "No. Now, sit down."

He shook his head and I pursed my lips slightly. I pushed between him and the sink and grabbed a washcloth. I jumped onto the sink counter and wetted the cloth. He sighed impatiently and turned his face for me. I trailed it up his cheek, getting rid of the blood, then dabbed it at his forehead. I cleaned off the dried and smeared matter and dabbed at the wound itself. He winced and went tense.

"Sorry..." I muttered. I carefully cleaned away all the new red droplets and looked at the cut, "How did you even do this to yourself?"

He shrugged nervously, "My nails I guess." I laughed.

"You'd bite your nails to the cuticle if you could. Unless your fingertips are sharp I doubt that."

"The table blow must've just been enough to split me."

"You've never fallen asleep at the table before, was work busy?"

"Not really." He cringed and I raised an eyebrow. Why would he be so tired...? I tilted my head slightly,

"Are you stressed out or something? What's going on? You only get tired from annoying customers at work and anxiety."

"I'm alright, I promise." he said as he gently removed my hand from his wound, "Can I have a Band-Aid now?" he asked as he used a finger to stop the bleeding. I looked up to him for a moment before leaving. The moment I stepped out from the bathroom, it slammed shut and the lock clicked.

"Silas!" I cried.

"Band-Aid!"

I stomped away and retrieved the Band-Aid. I hit the door once, "Open the door."

"Slide it under and I will."

I sighed and dropped it. I pushed the item over with my foot and felt his hand brush me as he picked it up. After a moment he threw the paper from the Band-Aid back to my side.

"Night babe, love you!" he said quickly as he opened the door. For a split second his lips met mine. He reeled back into the room and locked the door once more. I let out a huff in surprise and narrowed my eyes. I tapped my foot in annoyance and decided on waiting for him.

5 minutes passed before I changed my objective to waiting so I could brush my teeth. He said we were out of toothpaste and I jiggled the door knob until I knew he was annoyed as I had seen the toothpaste when I got in the room earlier.

With a groan he rolled me the toothpaste and tooth brush.

"It's touched the floor!" I said in disgust as I lifted up the brush. He rolled a bar of soap  to me and I put my hands on my hips, "Ha, very funny. Fine," I drew out the word, "you have fun in the bathroom, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Hey.. uh.. Corrin?" he asked timidly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can you grab my phone. I'll text you."

I sighed softly and retrieved his phone from the end table next to our couch. I slid it to him and left to the kitchen with my soap and toiletries. After cleaning the toothbrush I brushed my teeth at the sink whilst staring at a noodle that survived the drain. I ended it's sink dwelling reign with the butt end of my toothbrush. A swift swipe and it was sliding slowly down into the abyss.

Once I was finished, I returned to the living room and looked to the couch. My phone sat on a ripped cushion, 8 messages awaiting me. I chuckled and sat it on the end table. I took off all the cushions on the sofa and reached underneath it. I blindly searched until I found a small lip. I pulled, and soon the couch magically transformed into a bed.

I can't tell you how embarrassing it was to learn that after living here for 6 months and sleeping on the floor, that day one Silas moved in he realized this was a pull out... it was safe to say I wanted to burn the little nest I'd made on the floor at the foot of the couch.

I grabbed a blanket and a soft pillow and threw it onto the bed. I turned off the lights and switched on the TV, I switched it onto one of the reality channels to tune into a show I despised. It was about the life perils of a man named Xander. 

Xander Smith was a man who owned a multi-million dollar company along side his father and sister. His net worth was in the billions, funny how at one point I'd stand beside that man with just as much money. He was my brother, well technically not, as I was adopted, but I didn't mind. He was the kindest person I ever knew... our father was terrible though... abusive even. He always was, but when I learned I was adopted, the abuse seemed even more painful.

  
I was 17 when my life began to spiral out of control. My father just got an offer from a TV station and was rather excited for the chance of even more money, he wanted all of us to join but I refused. I didn't want my life recorded, nor did I want to fake my life either. He grew angry as the decision had to be unanimous between all the children, so he yelled and yelled, and I was done taking it. I talked back and screamed, and he slapped me so hard I fell to the floor. Xander came to my side to keep me from further wrath of father but I pushed him aside with tears in my eyes. I ran upstairs and packed my bags. Xander followed suite and tried his hardest to get me to stay, but I refused. He knew I was serious.. and handed me 1,000 dollars and my phone. I gave him a final hug and escaped that place...

I burned through my money in a week and was kicked from one of the apartments I was staying in. I found the one I'm in now and hit rock bottom the month I turned 18, but even when Xander visited I refused his money, "If it came from Father, I don't want it." Even though my stomach growled and my clothes were dirty, I never accepted.

I got short on rent and nearly lost the apartment, but the landlady gave me an extension on the pay day and I found myself a real job. Retail was a bitch, but it paid enough. From then on I had jobs everywhere. I flipped burgers, took care of parks, cleaned pools, baby-sat, I even helped put together a few houses. 6 months after I left my home and I began to become stable in my low paying odd-jobs I decided on using my savings to have some fun at an uptown-fancy bar. I only had enough for one drink. I caught the eye of the bartender that evening. We talked for a while and he gave me his number. 3 years later that bartender and I live in my tiny apartment. Now he's not a bartender as he lost the job when the place caught on fire thanks to a serving girl smoking a cigarette...

He says he misses the bustle of the bars, but enjoys the lack of drama at his cubicle. He's customer support in a rather terrible business. It's shady and he believes the police will take it over any day now. He's the only one providing as I've recently lost another job since I took too many sick days without calling in... repeated food poisoning from your workplace makes you be unable to call sometimes. I'm looking at a pretty job as an assistant to a CEO uptown. His name is Ryoma. I think I may get in since he's a bit too fond of me. Silas is always up in arms when I go for interviews and tests since I always bring back stories of compliments and odd looks. I have an unfair advantage but we need the money. I'm not afraid to slap my boss if needed though. Personally though, I think he's just very friendly, he gives me the same look Xander used to when we'd play games or just generally fun things.

I jumped in surprise as my phone vibrated in my hand. I looked down, 10 messages from Silas awaited me,

_"I'm done bleeding."_

_"Sorry I've banned you from the bathroom."_

_"I think the pipes in the sink are broken."_

_"I was reaching for a towel and bumped one. Water got everywhere but I think it's all good now."_

_"I'm going to call the manager anyways since it keeps dripping."_

_"Hey, heads up, we won't be able to go to the French place this year. We're short on our savings. I checked the other day."_

_"Corrin?"_

_" Hey, Corrin?"_

_"I know it's special, but we just don't have enough money."_

I sighed in disappointment. I loved that place. I saw the bathroom door creak open.

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"I'll manage. I just read the messages by the way. I was getting ready for bed."

"Oh... well... I'll be back in a little bit. Don't go to sleep."

"I'm not tired anyways." I replied. He smiled nervously.

  
I sat up and leaned against the back of the couch-bed. I watched my most hated TV-show and waited... and waited... and waited... One hour passed, than two, at three I fell asleep.

 

 

 I was awoken to a flustered Silas, nervousness radiated off him.

"I thought you said you'd stay awake!"

"I didn't think you'd be in there for," I looked to the clock, midnight, "5 hours! Silas, what the hell was going on in there."

"I can tell you later."

"Tell me in the morning, I need to go to sleep now, I've got another interview."

Silas' jaw tightened, he looked to the side for a moment but quickly got over himself with a sigh.

"Can we talk?" he asked me with a serious face. My heart dropped.

"I... yeah." I replied slowly. My heart raced... it felt as if someone was squeezing it tightly. He nodded and went into the kitchen. He turned on the lights and went to the coffee machine. I went into the kitchen and waited in silence as he made two cups. He handed me my mug and sat down across from me he took a quick sip of his. I swallowed thickly and took a slow drink of mine, it burnt the roof of my mouth but I didn't care.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" I asked with anxiety. He looked down into his cup.

"We've been together awhile, yeah? ... the past few weeks I've been wondering about our progression and... generally how we're doing. What do you think?"

I brought the cup back to my lips and let the liquid burn me. It all makes sense now. He's been tired, stressed over this conversation... he hauled up in the bathroom for so long because he was trying to get the wording right... 3 years and now..  now they're over aren't they? He's breaking up with me. He's been giving me subtle hints since he got home.... how we can't go to the French place, why he was award about my trying to clean his wound... he got the injury because of how worried he was over this, he could barely focus.

After a long moment I brought the steamy liquid down and stared into the cup. I took a deep breath and looked at the coffee.

"I think it's going well. I mean... we rarely fight. My brothers adore you. My father likes the idea of you. My sisters all swoon... I do too. Your family likes me... and I like them. I like you a lot too," I chuckled bittersweetly, "We've been through all the hardships in the world and stayed strong. I know I mess up a lot but you never seemed to mind. I'm still new to this whole independence thing you know... I'm only 4 years in. I... If it's my interviews I can stop going if you'd like."

"What? I don't like what I've herd of him, but I know you want that job. Besides I know you can handle yourself."

"Then what is it?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up to him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's over isn't it? Tell me what I did wrong." I snapped as tears filled my eyes. His lips twitched and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and utter heartbreak. I instantly realized my mistake as he shook his head in astonishment, trying to wrap his head around what I'd just claimed.

"Are you-  wait what? Why are we- are you... trying to break up with me?" he asked in utter confusion. Dread and pain laced his voice. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"N-No, I thought you were going to break up with me."

"What? Why would I-" he shook his head and stood up. He approached me and reached into his pocket. He held out his closed hand to me, "Guess." he said plainly, breathing heavily. His lips trembled as he either fought of tears or nervousness.

"I, so your not breaking up with me?"

"Guess." he repeated more urgently. Moving his hand closer to me. My eyes switched between his and his fist.

"I don't know."

"Try."

"Gods, whatever is in there isn't as important as figuring out if we're still together!"

He took a deep breath and his Adams-apple bobbed up and down. He went down on one knee and turned his fist so the fingers were facing up. He took one of my hands and held it tight.

"Your gonna have to hold my hand, I'm too nervous," he whispered, "We... we've been on 249 dates. Exactly. We've gone to drive-ins, movie theaters, and football games. We've walked at the park, swam in the lake, and drove around town to all the ice-cream places in the city.... we've laid in bed and just kissed and called that a date," my face turned red, his grip grew tighter "We've done nearly everything date wise in the book, except one thing, what do you think that is?" his voice shook almost as violently as he did.

"I don't know."

"We've never been to a wedding... and I'm tired of waiting." he opened his balled up hand, something glinted at me. My eyes widened ever so slightly, a golden band and a diamond peered humbly at me, "Will you be my date to our first wedding? Or rather, will you go to my wedding as my wife?"

"Yes!" I squealed as I fell from the chair onto him. Hugging him as tight as I could. He fell onto his back and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed all over my neck and cheek as I cried and laughed in joy and relief. I couldn't be farther than the truth about this situation.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." he said as he squeezed me tight. I pushed myself up just so I could kiss him. I pecked his lips over and over till it melded into longer and more passionate kisses. He flipped over, his body entrapping me, his eyes half-lidded, mouth agape as he breathed heavily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled softly as he brought his head down, kissing and sucking at my neck.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" I asked with a sly smile. He stopped mid-kiss and slowly came back up. He held up the ring,

"I dropped it down the drain when I tried cleaning the blood off. It had nicked my forehead when my head fell. I ripped out a pipe and somehow found it. The bathroom is soaked, but I knew I couldn't wait another day to propose."

"Can I wear it?"

He smiled wider than I'd ever seen. He took my hand and placed the ring on. Perfect fit. I smiled and brought his head down to kiss his lips. Slowly I sat up and he pulled me into his lap. He nestled me into his chest, my face buried in the sweet smell of his shirt, and wrapped his arms tight around me.

"I'm so glad you like it..." he whispered as he wrapped every limb around me. He nestled his head onto my shoulder.

"I love you so much." I replied. He kissed my shoulder in approval and I giggled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> °\~^*^~/°
> 
> ~Hope you enjoyed this. I was attempting to write in a different style and I'm rather happy with how this turned out. If you've any pointers on my writing in general though I'd love the criticism, god knows I need it. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!~


End file.
